The Girl in the Shadows
by Kristal
Summary: Future where Pheobe&Piper have kids and have some normal family problems. When a girl apperears trying to get the BoS claming it is hers, to vanquish a demon. But does she have a connection with the charmed ones? 10th chappie
1. The Story

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters except Patience, Paden, Petrina, Portia, and Corntiler. The others belong to the WB, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
"A night not so long ago, but yet it seems like it happened a lifetime ago, a little girl stood gazing at the stars. The little girl was the daughter of a millionaire and a thief. She was not well liked and was always in the shadows. To all of the citizens of the US, she was known to be mysterious and shy. She was not tall compared to the corn stacks surrounding her. Yet in the middle of the night in the exact middle of the cornfield, she easily stood out. She was all alone, waiting. Waiting for something to come, maybe it came and maybe it didn't. Maybe that little girl, barley even five, was taken somewhere happy, but chances are she wasn't. The child's body was never found, she may be still lurking around in the cornfields waiting for what was supposed to be there, and maybe she is safe, but the chances are she's not. The tragedy affected everyone. The note she left behind was barley readable but was easily understood. She would come back for those who gave her pain and sorrow." A woman, with shoulder-length hair, whispered to three little children. The children were probably around the tender ages of three to five.  
  
She was sitting on a lounge chair well the two sat on the floor staring at her with fear-full eyes. One the floor the little boy, who looked smaller than the girl sitting next to him, sat and chattered his teeth. The girl sitting next to him was shaking her poor heart out. The other sat on her lap, hugging the women almost crying. The women rocked the young little girl in her lap, while she finished the story.  
  
"Phoebe, stop scaring them," another women almost identical to the one women, ordered while gliding into the room. The little girl who was sitting on the floor got up and ran to the woman, who was now standing by the door.  
  
"Mommy, Auntie Phoebe is scaring me," the little girl informed in a very little child's voice. Pulling on her mother's skirt she yawned, "I tired, we go bed now?"  
  
"Pheebs, you're going to give them nightmares AGAIN!" the women yelled at Phoebe, who was still rocking the now drifting asleep little girl.  
  
"Piper, it's fine, Prue told it to us when we were their ages. It's no big deal." Phoebe declared now standing up, with the little child in her arms.  
  
The little boy looked at the two grown women and asked, " Can I hear rest of story?"  
  
"Sorry, Paden, Piper won't let me," Phoebe replied blaming Piper.  
  
"What's up?" another women with bright red hair questioned coming in through the back door. She then realized right away what was happening here.  
  
"Just another daily battle for Phoebe to stop telling the kids horror stories," Piper exclaimed.  
  
"They're not horror stories! Paige I think Piper is going ballistic over nothing," this Phoebe stated this in direct to the women who just came in.  
  
"I'll just leave it to you to. Paden, Patience, and Phoebe hand me Petrina," Paige ordered. Paden came and the little girl holing on to Piper named Patience came to Paige. Then Phoebe handed the little toddler, Petrina over to Paige. Now Paige said in a baby voice, " Now, we need to go to beddy-bye. Say night-night."  
  
"Night-night mommy," Patience spoke tiredly.  
  
"Night, you mean old witches," Paden joked with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Paden!" Phoebe and Piper shouted at the same time.  
  
"Love ya all," Paden screamed running through the halls heading for the stairs that lead him up to his room. Right away Piper and Phoebe forgot about their little argument and chased after the little boy.  
  
Suddenly when Paden was running up the stairs Cole came around the wall, and Paden practically ran into him. "Whoa, slow down there," Cole said in a very slow-motion voice well grabbing Paden, who was running past.  
  
"Daddy, let me go," Paden screamed.  
  
Phoebe and Piper just ran into the main hall way and started laughing hysterically watching Cole pick up Paden, who was screeching at his father.  
  
"Enough, Cole drop Paden, Paden go get ready for bed," Phoebe exclaimed, still trying to hold in the laughter.  
  
Cole placed his son's butt on the ground carefully. Paden looked annoyed and angry that his plans were mislead. Paden then trudged to his room.  
  
"Night peoples," Paden called while he was walking to his room.  
  
"Good night, sleep tight," Piper, Paige, and Cole called after him.  
  
"I'll be in after a sec babe," Called Phoebe and rushed over to her room and got in her PJs and got ready to tell Paden his bedtime story.  
  
Cole took Petrina from Paige, and headed up to Petrina and Patience's room to put Petrina to sleep.  
  
Piper took Patience to the little girls' room after Cole had gotten Petrina in her bed and to sleep.  
  
After the youngsters were sleeping Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Cole, and Piper's husband Leo were downstairs talking at the dinner table.  
  
"Any interesting things happen in anyone's day?" Paige asked innocently.  
  
"I guess I'm not aloud to speak, since everything is interesting in my days work!" Leo exclaimed. Paige hit in playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Let's see, I saw a demon when I woke up, then again at Lunch, dinner, and I feel one rubbing my neck!" Phoebe added joking. Everyone laughed, and Cole wrapped his arms around her chest.  
  
After the laughing stopped and the clock chimed midnight, everyone hurried to their rooms. Phoebe with Cole, Piper and Leo, and the single one Paige all went to sleep with laughter filling their dreams.  
  
  
  
Authors note: please review, any suggestions, criticism, or requests are welcome. Chapters 2,3,4 are coming soon. Next few chapters will have more action I promise. 


	2. Shadow Child

Authors Note: Sorry this ones a little short and choppy. Hope you like it though.  
  
The manor was silent and everyone was asleep, unable to detect anything going on. If anyone were to be awake they would have heard the window creak open. The shadow of a child crept through the parlor and hid in the darkness. The child sat down and gazed through the window and sat there waiting for dawn. Then it started to chant in a very low eerie whisper, "It's coming to get me, it's coming to get me."  
  
Apparently someone was awake and he heard the window downstairs eerily open. Paden lay there in his bed shivering, with thoughts about what may be downstairs. Paden didn't know if he should get up and walk into his mommy and daddy's room, or if he should scream for one of them to come in to his bedroom. Either way the thing could catch him. Then again, he could be just paranoid and he was just over reacting. Maybe he was just freaked out about the story his mommy told to him, his five-year-old cousin Patience, and his little one and a half year old baby sister Petrina.  
  
He decided he would be a big boy and not just a little four-year-old toddler like Patience called him. He was going to walk into his parent's bedroom, without making a sound and not get caught. And tell them what he heard and thought was downstairs. But what it they thought he was joking or thought he was just paranoid?  
  
But even with those thoughts, he got out of his little bed and slid down the hall watching and being aware of any move or difference in the manor. Scared of what awaited him he kept going though the hall. He walked to the door of his parents' room and turned the knob silently.  
  
Then he heard a noise coming from down in the parlor. It sounded like his little sisters whispers, but she couldn't get downstairs without someone helping her at this time of night could she? She barley could walk right? The whispers continued and Paden swung open the bedroom door afraid if he waited any longer it would come up and grab him.  
  
Phoebe and Cole were sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to disturb their pleasant sleep. But he was really scared, and the whispering continued. Paden knew his parents wouldn't get really mad at him.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Paden whispered afraid that the thing downstairs would hear, and come up stairs and capture him. So he tried again a little louder, "Mommy, daddy, wake up."  
  
This time Phoebe stirred and slowly opened her still dreaming eyes. Cole also did the same. Both of his parents turned towards Paden, both with the questioning gaze.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" Phoebe asked in both a sleepily and sincere voice. Cole just looked at him, meaning he would ask the same question.  
  
Paden was starting to tremble, because he could still her the whisperings which were getting louder and louder. He didn't like standing there. All that was on his mind right now was to get out of the doorway.  
  
Paden ran over and jumped onto the middle of his parents' bed. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her little sons fragile body, and asked again, "What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Cole turned over so he was now looking directly at the stairway. He felt something was wrong and different about the manor. He also thought he heard a little girls voice. He trembled quickly and asked, "Do you hear something?"  
  
"Daddy, I can hear it. It sounds like Petrina," Paden answered. Cole then realized that it did sound like his little daughter's voice, at least on the rare occasions when she did speak.  
  
Phoebe then asked, "Paden is that why you're up?" Paden nodded his head, and phoebe squeezed him tighter. She also recognized the voice to belong to her baby daughter. She then added, "Cole do you want to cheek on Petrina or should I?"  
  
Cole responded right away with, "You can, I'll cheek downstairs if there's someone or something down there." He emphasized the word something, which made Paden tremble. Cole sounded worried and his eyes were full of fear.  
  
Phoebe turned to Paden and said, "You want to stay in here or come with me or daddy?" Paden thought for a minute about the answer. He wanted to make sure nobody was downstairs playing with is toys, but he didn't want to go into the dark hallways down below. So being with his mommy made more since.  
  
"You," Paden answered shyly. Phoebe picked him up gently, and walked after Cole who just walked out the door. She went one way while Cole went the other.  
  
She hoped that it was just the wind or somehow that Petrina got downstairs. As long as it wasn't a demon she wouldn't be scared. She wasn't ready to fight or be a charmed one. All she wanted right now was to be a prefect, normal mother in a perfectly normal family. But that would never happen in this house, and not in this life.  
  
Author's Note: Chapters already in the making. More action and fighting are coming up in a few more chapters. Please review with suggestions, requests, criticism, or anything. 


	3. Gone

Author's Note: This one is also short and choppy. Not very active.  
  
Phoebe walked to the door to the room next to hers, and silently opened the door. Apparently both Petrina and Patience were awake. Both of the girls were shivering have to death. Petrina was in the same bed as Patience, so they were hugging each other frightfully. They both noticed immediately when Phoebe opened the door.  
  
"What's up?" Question Phoebe softly. She walked over to Patience bed, and first gently sat Paden down, and then sat next to him. Petrina broke the hug between her and Patience and crawled next to Phoebe and hugged her mom. Phoebe cradled Petrina gently to make her calm down and stop shivering so much.  
  
"We heard something," Patience answered for both girls, in a low and fearful voice. Petrina looked up at her mother and nodded her pale face.  
  
"Mama, I scaed," Petrina whispered. It was the first time in a while that the 1 and a half year old had spoken, and Phoebe smiled. Then she looked at the door and frowned. She thought If Petrina is here, what's downstairs? The thought made her tremble.  
  
"Honey it will all be ok," Phoebe reassured the children, and herself. She didn't know why she needed reassuring, but she did. She was more frightened than ever before. Maybe she was too afraid that she would lose her little children.  
  
It had been quite awhile since a demon or warlock had disturbed them. The last time was when Paden had just been born, and Patience had been kidnapped. That had been about 4 years ago. After that incident Piper, Paige, and her had almost declared themselves officially done with being the Charmed Ones. But the elders wouldn't allow it.  
  
The only supernatural things now were Leo's charges that every once in a while came to the house. But those were Leo's matter, not the Charmed Trios'. So they barely used magic.  
  
Phoebe was not afraid of dealing with demons, but she was afraid of her children and niece growing up in a home where, someone may not be home the next day. She didn't want the Halliwell children to always look over their shoulders. And most of all she didn't want to lose one of them.  
  
Although she knew that anything could happen in the world of magic, she was most afraid that she would lose someone close to her. She also was afraid that she might have forgotten how to fight.  
  
Cole went downstairs. The whisperings, that sounded like his one and a half year old daughter's voice, grew louder every step he took. Cole walked following the voice and made his way into the parlor. All of the sudden the whispers halted and he knew someone was in the room.  
  
He looked everywhere in the parlor, ready at any moment to attack, but he found no one of nothing. He saw nothing, but he felt the presents of a strong yet weak creature. He couldn't tell it was good or evil, but the chances were pointing to evil.  
  
He looked around on last time before heading upstairs. Cole cheeked his room but noticed neither Phoebe or Paden were in there. He then walked over to his niece and daughter's room. As he suspected both his wife and son were with his daughter and niece.  
  
"Dada, come too?" Petrina asked innocently. Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled at their daughter's question. But Phoebe's smile quickly turned to a frown, when she realized the whispering has stopped.  
  
Cole came over and lifted Petrina. He hugged her and the little girl pecked him on the lips. Phoebe's sorrow turned to joy when she saw this. Personally she never thought of Cole as a father figure, but after Patience was born Cole was turning more and more good and kind. Cole also was around now like a normal father and human than before.  
  
Cole walked over to Phoebe and kissed her lips. The kids all wined EW. Phoebe and Cole looked at each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
Phoebe than asked the kids, "Do you want to go to sleep now?" At the question the three children winced. They didn't forget about what was downstairs.  
  
"Can we sleep with you?" Patience asked. The other two nodded. All three looked at Phoebe and Cole with innocent eyes.  
  
"Cole, can they?" Phoebe asked Cole. Phoebe always gave into the sweet-talking and spoiled all of them. Phoebe and Cole were used to the little ones sleeping with them, because after the stories Phoebe told usually one of the kids had nightmares. Although Patience usually went into her parents' room, the other two were a pain with nightmares. Out of all of them Petrina had the most nightmares combined.  
  
"Umm, sure, why not?" Cole responded. You would never think a demon would have such a soft heart to little kiddies. In Phoebe's opinion that's what made Cole such a great father. Cole scooped up Patience and carried both girls to his and Phoebe's room. Phoebe picked up Paden and followed Cole.  
  
After the three children were sound asleep, Cole and Phoebe walked out of the room to talk. Cole didn't know what to tell his wife, but they could go back downstairs to find out who or what was down there. Phoebe always was careful no that she was a mother. And he knew Phoebe didn't want to deal with anymore magic or evil.  
  
"So what was it?" Phoebe asked. Snapping Cole out of his thoughts.  
  
"Don't know; I didn't find it." Was the response. Cole looked at Phoebe, who had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"What?" Phoebe almost screeched. She looked down the stairs and almost fell over terrified.  
  
"There wasn't anything down there." Cole said to answer Phoebe's question. After he spook he went over and held Phoebe in his grasp. "It will be ok."  
  
Authors note: Making 7th chapter. Others are on the way. Next few will gradually get more and more action. 


	4. Intruder

Author's Note: Short, I'll try to make them longer.  
  
In the morning Paige brought the kids to pre-school and daycare, Piper went to the club, Cole went to his office, and Phoebe went to her column. The sisters talked to each other with a three-way line throughout the day. They came to a conclusion that Paige was to cheek the book, and then cheek with the elders. Both Piper and Phoebe would come home and help during lunch break.  
  
But right after Paige got off the phone with her sisters and orbed "up there," the little shadow child came out of the shadows where it was hiding. Standing there in clear day light there was a little girl barley even five. She was skinny as a stick and pale with long, pure black hair.  
  
She looked around and went up to the attic door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "Open, umm, let me remember,  
  
By the forces of water and air, Open this door, with all your care, By the forces of fire and earth, Let me into my breath."  
  
The little girl sang this rhyme three times, until the door gently opened. The little girl walked through the now open doorway, and looked around. "Thank you door. Now where's my book?"  
  
The little girl looked around puzzled for a minute or two, then realized the book she wanted, was in the center of the room on a podium. She walked over to the precious Book Of Shadows. She was afraid at first to tough it, but then reached out her small, tender hands, and opened it.  
  
"My old friend, what have they done with you?" She started to flip through the pages, and noticed the page she was looking for. "There you are, are you ready to be demolished?" She laughed at the horrifying page.  
  
She picked up the book and brought it to the potion table. She looked at the ingredients for making the vanquishing potion, and gathered them. She started brewing the ingredient together, when she heard the front door swing open. "Great," The little girl seemed disappointed yet calm. She quickly jumped back into the shadows and seemed to of disappeared.  
  
"Paige?" Phoebe called while taking off her coat. "Piper?"  
  
Then the door swung open ounce again, and Piper came rushing in. Piper got in and took off her leather jacket, and she than headed into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe followed and noticed that Paige was sitting on the counter stirring up a potion. When Paige finally noticed them she smiled than told them, "The elders said that there is a demon haunting our home, although they don't know what it is yet. There is also something or someone in the manor, so we have to do a thorough cheek of every room."  
  
"OK, but what is the potion for?" Phoebe asked confused. "I mean we don't know what it is right."  
  
"Corrected, but this potion will let us see the unseen," Paige answered with a proud tone.  
  
"Nice, but you could of used the spell we made several years ago," Piper informed. Paige sighed, and Phoebe giggled.  
  
After a little chat the trio decided to test the potion. So they headed to the attic and noticed that the door was wide open. Phoebe was the first to glance in the deserted room. She noticed nothing, so she walked in. But right when she came she noticed the still bubbling potion on the table. Piper also saw the potion, and Paige was the first to notice that the sacred book was not on its podium. Phoebe rushed over to the potion table and saw the book flung open. The page read..  
  
Author's Note: Please review with suggestions, requests, criticism, or anything. Next chapter is a Book of Shadow's page so it doesn't have any real action. I made it up so it isn't really good. 


	5. Corntiler

Author's Note: This is a Book Of Shadow's entry, so it is very short but has information on the demon coming up. I made it, so it has no real connection with Charmed Book Of Shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CORNTILER  
  
An upper level demon. He lurks the cornfields and farmyards. He has been known to kill only on clear nights at exactly midnight. He kills his prey with his sharp talons. Corntiler has murdered and kidnapped more than a thousand innocents, witches, and demons.  
  
He has been around since the beginning of time, and each year he gets stronger. Stories have gone around about his brutal techniques.  
  
There is no known spell or potion to defeat this monstrosity. He has murdered every single soul that has tried to demolish him.  
  
There have been several witches who have come close to vanquishing him, but have failed at the very end. There has been one successful child who has come up with a spell and potion, but she was taken on a clear night. Nobody knows if she made it out alive.  
  
The child's spell works, but it needs the right amount of powerful witches.  
  
This is the spell that may led to success:  
  
Witches who have gone before, Led me though this brutal war. I hope with all my love and grace, Corntiler will be gone with no trace.  
  
This potion needs to be thrown at Corntiler at the same moment you end the last word in the spell.  
  
Slice of red oak Pitch of toadstool Cup of lake mirror water Talon of a golden eagle Drop of blood of each of the witches saying the spell Cut of Corntiler's skin  
  
Combined the spell and potion should have enough power to vanquish him. But it was never clinically proven, that it did. But this is the best we the Warrens have found so far.  
  
This demon is to be avoided at all costs.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the entry. I really wanted to make one. I will be finishing the 7th chapter soon so hold tight. And like always, Please review with suggestions, requests, criticism, or anything helpful or not. 


	6. Portia

Author's Note: Thank you for the king reviews and I hope you keep writing them. Sorry this is short. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a little short. As some people wanted to know, or was not totally understanding. Paige is not married and doesn't have any kids. Phoebe and Cole got back together after a long fight and wait (in my world anyways), and they have two kids and Cole still has some demonic powers and he is NOT the source, and Piper and Leo have one kid. Sorry for the misunderstanding and hope this clarified some of you confusions. Please enjoy this chapter. By the way why are you reading this? Read the story already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why won't they go away? Thought the little girl in the shadows. To any one looking at her she would be camouflaged in the darkness. So she was safe in the shadows. But as soon as she stepped out the safeness would turn to fear and being reveled. So all that the child could do with not being exposed was to stay hidden in the blackness of the shadows. It would be much better if they were to just go way or die, plus they have to stop touching MY book it belongs to me. These witches are so intimidating. Don't they know anything? They should leave and never tough my book again. It was not their book; it's mine like it always has been.  
  
The girl was now directly staring at the witch looking at HER book. Hate filled the girls camouflaged eyes. Someday they WOULD pay; she thought in her mind witch was racing with options. To her these witches were thieves and were the enemy. If they got in her way they would die or pay with lots of blood. She didn't care at the thought that she would have to kill them. But actually she wanted them to get in her way. They deserved to die.  
  
Phoebe was looking at the book, while Paige and Piper were debating on if the should test the potion or see if it would harm them. They look and sound so immature. Don't they have any intelligence? The girl stared and desperately wished she could literally disappear and finish up the potion or at least shut the witches up. These witches didn't know ANYTHING.  
  
These witches will pay a price for taking my book. They have no authority at all that will make me change my mind. Who were they to mess with me? Don't they know not to mess with me? I was Portia, one of the strongest witches of this era, and the owner of the Book Of Shadows. I may be young but I know the craft and I know how to harm.  
  
"Phoebe, should we try the potion or not?" Paige asked stubbornly. Both Paige and Piper looked at Phoebe with the Agree with me, or you'll die look sealed to their faces.  
  
"First let me read this for you, it was open on the page when we came in," Phoebe stated. She looked at her sisters' frustrated faces and read them the page on Corntiler. When she finished both of her sisters were fidgeting, with the is this supposed to be threat look plastered to the faces.  
  
"Come on, you don't think it's a bit odd or at least a bit freaky?" Phoebe asked puzzled. She stared at them in amazement. "Come on."  
  
"What are we supposed to freak out every time something odd happens?" Piper questioned her sister. "I mean it's a every day thing. Demons come and try to kill us or take out powers. It's not that rare."  
  
Paige agreed, "Phoebe, Piper's right we do this thing every day. And the book always says they're a huge threat." Phoebe just kept staring at her sisters in shook. Then Paige added, "I still think we should do something about this potion."  
  
"I can't believe you two!" Phoebe thundered. Both sisters looked at Phoebe shocked at her outburst. Phoebe turned around and headed out the door. Both Piper and Paige followed.  
  
"Finally they're gone," the little girl named Portia sighed in exasperation. "That took forever. But it was kind-of funny."  
  
She walked over to the potion table and added the last ingredients in the boiling potion, excluding the blood of each witch in the coven, and Corntiler's blood. Both of which she could receive easily. There would be not need for even a single sweat to be dropped. Now the only question was, who was going to help her?  
  
The witches who stole my book could help, though they might endanger the mission. They might know other witches, or they might belong to a coven. But what if they are evil? But if they were evil, wouldn't the book harm them? Thoughts flooded the little girls brain. Whatever, they will help me, I WILL make sure of it. If they don't agree, blood WILL be spilled.  
  
Portia sank back into the shadows where she though of a plan to make these women to cooperate with her. Good or bad, she had a reputation and she wasn't going to let her rep fail. They will obey me.  
  
She thought and thought, and then it became night. And she knew what she was going to do. She stampeded out of the shadows and out the attic door. Then she headed downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was short. I will try to either add more chapters quicker with a length like this, or I will make longer chapters and less of them, not as fast. Please tell me what you think of the chapters. And I hope you will shower me with comments, suggestions, confusions/misunderstandings, criticism, advice, or anything just please review. The more reviews the quicker new chapters come out! 


	7. Friend?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognize. Other than those characters I own EVERYTHING. If you take anything from this story that I own without asking, I will be pissed off and make many brutal attempts on your life. So use anything of mine, ask first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: SO SORRY for waiting so long to write anything. I was starting the chapter than I got caught up in my two other fan-fictions and writing poetry. So I am SO SORRY for the long wait. And now I have to thank you all for the kind reviews and I hope you keep writing them. Sorry this chapter is short. I hope you like this chapter even if it is. Please enjoy this chapter. I hope to hear your thoughts after you read this.  
  
By the way why are you reading this? Read the story already.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" Cried Patience while the three younger Halliwells bolted into the house.  
  
Shortly after Paige came in with a huge frown on her face. She picked up Petrina, who was now crying on the floor, and walked into the kitchen to join her two older sisters.  
  
"Baby what happened?" Phoebe asked her youngest child. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Paden hit me," Petrina softly answered. Her soft sniffles and tears stained face had the three sisters cooing her.  
  
At this moment Paden and Patience came wrestling through the doorway. Phoebe glared at her son and scolded him. Paden looked down at his feet and had such as guilty and sad face on it. Phoebe instantly felt sorry and hugged him.  
  
Patience was hugging her mom and had her gaze fixed on Paden as if he was going to do something, not nice. Piper got on her knees and looked at eye level with her only child. "How was kindergarten?"  
  
"Fun, I meet a new friend. Her name is Molly. The teacher made me and Molly count to ten. Molly was faster than me. Than we got to paint, with fingers!!! I made this. It's you, daddy, auntie Phoebe, Uncle Cole, auntie Paige, Paden, Petrina, and ME! We are standing in front of the manor. And up here in the sky is Auntie Prue, Gramma, and Grams!" Patience said proudly.  
  
The room all looked at the picture and admired it. Piper, who was closest and had already seen the cute little crayon people on the picture, was looking at the surroundings. Piper looked in the attic window and saw a face in it.  
  
"Who's this honey?" Piper questioned pointing to the almost invisible face in the window. The others looked at the face of which seemed to belong to a child.  
  
"That's my friend! She tells me stories and plays with me when I'm bored. She's nice. She also teaches me things." Patience said causally to her relatives.  
  
Thinking it was an imaginary friend Piper asked, "Teaches you what honey?"  
  
"Stuff, she teaches me all kinds of fun stuff!" Patience answered her mommy.  
  
"That's sweet of her, maybe I will be able to meet her someday!" Piper exclaimed. Yet still she didn't like the idea of an invisible friend, although it was common for a child her age to have one.  
  
"You will meet her. She said she is looking forward to meeting all of you. Including Daddy and Uncle Cole, and all of you. She said she wants to meet you really, really soon! And that she will bring presents for everyone!!!" Patience informed her smiling relatives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Friend, she thinks I'm her friend??* Portia was amazed at what the young Halliwell said to her family. *I've talked to her and I've played with her; but a FRIEND?? She can't be my friend. Not with what I'm planning on doing*  
  
*This doesn't make sense why would she consider me a friend. Well maybe I don't have to harm her. May be I should just hurt her mom, dad, aunts, uncle, and cousins. But then she would have no family. I guess I could spare the two other young ones. They seem some-what cute.* Portia hated when things didn't go her way. And at the moment they weren't.  
  
*Just one single word made me change my whole set of plans. Great now I got to change the way everything was SUPPOSED to work. Isn't this just the greatest? A little girl made my mind change, and now my heart seems to want to help her. This is just so marvelous!!*  
  
Portia was confused at what to do now. Everything that was planned was gone. And even the potion she was making had disappeared. Everything was going wrong for her.  
  
*Well she did get one thing right!!! I will be meeting them soon. And I will bring lots and lots of presents for everyone. I guess everything would work out similar to my original plans!!*  
  
Portia watched the family carefully. *One wrong move and they will seriously be in deep pain. They may look sweet and innocent, but they're not. And I must get my belongings back*  
  
Portia looked away and walked up to start her plans. She knew just what to do and as soon as darkness falls, they WILL be ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter and I really hope that you will review this. I am always open and wanting any types of reviews. I love suggestions, advice, criticism, questions, appreciation, disapproval, or anything. Just PLEASE review!!!!!!  
  
***POLL***  
  
Who is your favorite character so far?? (Ones that I've created.)  
  
Who do you want to be more active in the story??? (Anyone)  
  
Please answer the POLLS. I love to here what others think. SOONER REVIEWS POP-UP, THE SOONER A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE ADDED.  
  
Thank you!!! 


	8. Spinning

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognize. Other than those characters I own EVERYTHING. If you take anything from this story that I own without asking, I will be pissed off and make many brutal attempts on your life. So use anything of mine, ask first or blood WILL spill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: SO SORRY for yet again waiting so long to write anything. I was starting the chapter (like usual) than I got caught up in my three other fan-fictions and yet again I've been writing poetry. So I am SO SORRY for the long wait. And now I have to thank you all for the kind reviews and I hope you keep writing them. Please enjoy this chapter. I hope to hear your thoughts after you read this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"DADA," Petrina squealed running to her father who just came in from work. She jumped into his open arms and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey precious, how was your day?" Cole asked his youngest child. He kissed the child on the forehead while slipping off his shoes.  
  
"G-G-Good," Petrina stuttered in her innocent voice. Cole smiled at his priceless daughter. He loved her so much and he would do anything for her, Paden, Phoebe, or any of the other members of their house hold.  
  
"Good? GOOD? Was it just good?" Cole joked with Petrina. She giggled softly, and then buried her face into her father's suit.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Phoebe asked suddenly appearing in the hallway. She smiled at the site of father and daughter; they were so cute together.  
  
"Oh nothing honey," Cole answered his wife. "Right baby? We're doing nothing."  
  
"Yah, yah, we doin notin," Petrina agreed with her father. Phoebe smiled at her daughter's words. She was just getting to learn all these new words and all of them she miss pronounced some way or another.  
  
"All right I believe you," Phoebe stated walking up to Cole. He gave Phoebe Petrina so he could take off his coat. Phoebe kissed Cole on the softly lips and added, "How was your day?"  
  
""Normal, well as normal as any day can get," Cole answered. Then he looked around and listened to the silence. "Where are all the others?"  
  
"Paying outide!" Petrina exclaimed from her mother's arms. She had a large smile on her face as well as her parents.  
  
"Are you going to go play outside too?" Cole asked his tiny little child.  
  
"Yap, Yap!" Petrina replied with a bright nodding face.  
  
"Who's all out there?" Cole asked both wife and daughter.  
  
"Paden and Patience are outside with Piper and Leo. Paige is *upstairs*," Phoebe told her husband. Then she added, "Petrina and I were out there too, but when she heard your car coming she wanted to greet you!"  
  
Cole looked at his sweet daughter and lifted her from Phoebe's arms. "You wanted to greet me?" Cole asked his baby, spinning her around.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaa!" Petrina shrieked. Phoebe looked at them and just shook her head, with the thought; they are SOOOOOOOOOO immature.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Piper asked coming into the hallway. Then smiled as her brother-in-law spun her only niece around.  
  
"Notin," Petrina squealed still spinning like a tornado. "Dissy!"  
  
"Cute!" Piper said staring the adorable site.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said glaring at her spinning husband. "I think that's enough."  
  
Cole slowed down madly laughing. When he came to a complete stop he gently placed his daughter on the ground.  
  
"Come here baby," Phoebe said picking up her wobbly child.  
  
"Dissy, me vwy, vwy dissy," Petrina said still spinning her head in circles. The three adults in the room laughed at how cute the little Halliwell was.  
  
"MOMMY," a screaming Patience entered the entryway. "Paden's chasing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? My son would NEVER be doing that!" Cole bellowed. Silently thinking that that is exactly what he thought his son would be doing, He is part demon in all, and Phoebe and him combined, that's EXACTLY what he thought his son would do.  
  
Paden came running in with a small stick in his hands. "You said you wanted to play witches, SO I'm the bad one!!!!!!!" He exclaimed running after Patience who was running between the adults.  
  
"But witches are ALWAYS nice," Patience exclaimed now behind her mother. The older members of the household watched while their kids "Play."  
  
"Patince white, wites are AHWAYS good!" Petrina backed up her cousin. She played witches a lot with her and they were always good ones.  
  
"Witches can be either good or bad. I'M bad!!!!!!!!!" Paden informed his sister and cousin.  
  
"Paden, I think that's enough," Cole told his son. Paden slowed and glared at his father.  
  
"Fine be a mean pooppy butt," Was Paden's reply. Phoebe and Cole shook their heads at their son's words.  
  
"Pooppy bah!" Petrina shouted overly excited that she learned TWO new words.  
  
"Eck!" Phoebe, Cole, and Piper said in unison while Paden laughed his head off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*They think their SOOOOOOOOO perfect, let me tell you something, they're NOT*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter and I really hope that you will review this. I am always open and wanting any types of reviews. What do you think of the story so far? Where do you think this is heading? Tell me EVERY little thought, suggestions, advice, criticism, questions, appreciation, disapproval, or anything. Just PLEASE review!!!!!! *The sooner the reviews the sooner the update!* 


	9. Mowies and Cereal

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognize. Other than those characters I own EVERYTHING. If you take anything from this story that I own without asking, I will be pissed off and make many brutal attempts on your life. So use anything of mine, ask first or blood WILL spill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: SO SORRY for yet again waiting so long to write anything. So I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I have been on vacation and I know I haven't written for months. And I feel really bad, so SORRY!  
  
I am catching up to all my stories, and I've done three different chapters to three different stories today. And After this one I'm going to write another, if I don't fall asleep on the keyboard, 'cause it's 1:20 A.M right now!  
  
And now I have to thank you all for the kind reviews and I hope you keep writing them. Please enjoy this chapter. I hope to hear your thoughts after you read this. REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Honey we'll be back in a few hours. Watch the kids and make sure they don't get into anything!" Phoebe exclaimed then kissed Cole on the lips.  
  
"You know me, the children will be FINE!" Cole returned. Phoebe smiled than kissed both her kids and niece on the foreheads.  
  
Then Phoebe followed her sisters out the door. Their destination: P3! Cole shut the door and sighed.  
  
"Daddy can we play soccer?" Paden asked immediately.  
  
"No!" Patience and Petrina argued in unison.  
  
"Why don't we do something calmer?" Cole suggested. How he wished Leo would get back from the elders so he didn't have to deal with all three of the youngsters.  
  
"Mowie!" Petrina shouted happy that she had an idea! "Mowie, mowie, mowie!"  
  
"Sure baby, what one do you all want to watch?" Cole said ready for the argument to begain.  
  
"My Wittle Ponies!"  
  
"Rugrats in Paris!"  
  
"Pokemon 4ever!"  
  
Cole sighed and leaded the there bickering children into the living room. Cole walked over to the movie cabinet and looked through them. He grabbed 'Toy Story' and put it in the DVD player.  
  
He pressed play and the movie started. Acting like they were put on mute the children instantly quieted and were soon entranced by the film they had seen hundreds of times.  
  
Cole sat down next to the children and soon Petrina crawled onto his lap and cuddled up against his chest. Cole wrapped his arms around his precious daughter.  
  
Cole soon drifted off to sleep and when he awoke he saw that the movie was done and Petrina and Patience were sound asleep. He looked for Paden, but didn't see ANY sign of him.  
  
Cole instantly panicked and lifted Petrina off him and gently placed her on the couch and covered the girls with a blanket. He than made his way around the house.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he wanted to scream. There sitting on the table was his son. He was surrounded by dozens of little cheerios. The floor was littered with the cereal and various other boxes by the cupboard. And with that milk sat in a puddle right next to his child.  
  
"Look daddy, I got the cereal out all by myself and I didn't need help once!" Paden exclaimed proudly. He had a huge smile on his face and Cole forgot all the punishments that he was going to use.  
  
"That's great!" Cole put on a fake smile and went to the closet to grab a broom and mop.  
  
After cleaning up the kid's mess he sat down across from his now full toddler. The little boy had a huge smile on his face and was clearly very happy with himself!  
  
"Why don't we get you to bed now?" Cole suggested getting back up and grabbing the youngster by the legs and tossing him over his shoulder.  
  
"Daddy!" Paden exclaimed through laughter. Blood rushed to his read and soon they were up the stairs. Father and son laughed and laughed.  
  
Then they go to Paden's room and Cole read his son 'Peter Pan.' Before even half way through the young boy fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Just wait Mr. Turner; soon you'll never see your little boy again!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I am SO sorry yet again for the LONG wait and I really hope not to let that happen again. Anyhow I hope you liked the chapter and I really hope that you will review this. I am always open and wanting any types of reviews. What do you think of the story so far? Where do you think this is heading? Tell me EVERY little thought, suggestions, advice, criticism, questions, appreciation, disapproval, or anything. Just PLEASE review!!!!!! *The sooner the reviews the sooner the update!* 


	10. AN!

KK!!!!!!! I'm sorry I have writers block at the moment! *Smacks me!*  
  
My JRA has also been REALLY bad recently. My hands, fingers, elbows, wrists, ankles, and knees are swelled and burting with pain and everything I do hurts, and typing hurts A LOT.  
  
But I do it anyway! Also I need to get my next chapters figured out! I'm thinking tops 15 chapters total, unless people come and make me do more!  
  
Forgive me!! But I'll try to get this updated as soon as I can!  
  
Laterz,  
  
Kristal 


	11. Crystallys

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognize. Other than those characters I own EVERYTHING. If you take anything from this story that I own without asking, I will be pissed off and make many brutal attempts on your life. So use anything of mine, ask first or blood WILL spill.  
  
Author's note Okay don't kill me cause I died and came back! But here it is, so read it now, and then review after you finish!  
  
On with thine story!  
  
"Olli, Olli, oxen!" Patience exclaimed! A few minutes later she tried again. "Come on Portia! I give up!"  
  
Patience Wyatt looked under, behind, and next to everything in the attic! Portia just wasn't there! And Patience was getting tired of being alone up in the big scary attic.  
  
"PORTIA! Come out!"  
  
Stupid little arrogant fool! No I will not come out and play hide-an-seek for the 18th time tonight.   
  
Slowly tears trickled down Patience round face. As Portia noticed she sighed and jumped down from a cabinet with grace. Patience's tears instantly stopped and a grin was pasted on her lips.  
  
"You lose... I won," Portia unenthusiastically told the little girl.  
  
"Huff!" Patience pouted. But a second later a smile light her back up. "I got an idea!"  
  
Enough with your stupid childish games, hey I know an idea, how about you die and I dance on your dead body! "Neato, what is it?"  
  
"You and me do another search! With the crystally thing, remember, you taught me!" The child jumped up and down at her brilliant idea. And before her friend could say anything else, Patience ran off and grabbed a map and a crystal. "Ready?"  
  
"As always, right?"  
  
"RIGHT!" She concurred. "So... what do we do again?"  
  
God, I only taught you a million times how, but hell, why not once more? "Okay you got to have someone's blood, or a spell, or you could concentrate REALLY hard and then you wiggle the crystal-thing in the air above the map. And after a little while it will land on where that person is!"  
  
Patience smiled and dangled the crystal stone over the map of San Francisco City. "I'm gonna look for my friend Molly!"  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
"Yep, yep!"  
  
And at that Patience sat closing her eyes thinking as hard as any kindergartener could of one particular person. Portia rolled her eyes and sat back against the wall. Several minutes passed and neither Patience nor the crystal moved.  
  
The idiot little girl can't do anything right! So much for trying to teach her something actually useful in life! ARG!   
  
Yet at that same moment the crystal began to shake and it dove for a spot on the map. And there it was... on Bay and Ravens streets. Patience grinned in victory, as she looked to Portia for approval.  
  
Portia mocked clapping and stood up to encore. "Very nice, very nice!"  
  
Patience stood up and bowed all directions. Addressing to each side a separate 'thank you every much!' The girls laughed, almost as if they were truly just human little children. And for Portia it felt good.  
  
"Your turn!" Patience handed the crystal over to Portia. They traded stops and Portia secretly beamed as she took her position on the floor. "Who are you going to look for?"  
  
"Um... lets see if we are on here!"  
  
"Yah, then we know for a FACT, this works!"  
  
Portia closed her eyes and let the crystal fall from her hands to sway in the air. A short while later and the crystal fell onto the house. Portia smiled in triumph and laughed! Time stood still and the girls were friends, where they would stay together forever. Yet when the sun would rise Patience would go back to being the enemy's daughter and Portia, a ghost.  
  
Author's note Okay, so I didn't really follow my little thing, I did update a LONG time from my last update, but I DID update, so YAH ON ME! Well I was reading this whole story and I realized that I was quit a bad writer before and the beginning, and probably still am, but I enjoy writing and that's the thing that matters!  
  
Any who! PLEASE, I beg of thee, PLEASE review! I love you; now please review! I have a few ideas for the next chapters, and HOPEFULLY I won't NOT update for 6 months! But please tell me what you think of this, cause I want and LOVE feedback!  
  
Laterz  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
